An Unexpected Meeting
by GrangerGirl222
Summary: One-shot, Dramione. Post-war. Characters may be a little OOC.


**A/N: This story takes place in their last year of Hogwarts, after the war. One-shot, Dramione. Warning; sex scene. This was a chapter story, but it sucked. Majorly. So I changed it to this. If you like chapter stories, I have another one, Dramione, and it's way better than this. It's called **All Because of the Feelings **. Check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling, so I therefore do not own the wonderful Harry Potter series.**

A bushy haired girl was carrying books up to her chin, walking as fast as the stack would allow her. She had just left the Great Hall with a full stomach. Dinner time had always been her favorite. Her thoughts were interrupted when she rounded the corner, but instead of another corridor in front of her, there where people. A certain blonde collided with her, causing all of her books to tumble to the ground along with his few items he was holding.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood. I don't need anymore of my robes covered in your filth. Potions is enough already," sneered the boy.

"Get over yourself Malfoy. This was just enough your fault as it was mine. Accidents do happen, you know," spat the girl, trying to put her books up in the correct order from before.

"How dare you talk to my Drakie-poo like that!" Piped up the pug-faced girl that had been hiding behind Malfoy, now protectively clutching his arm. Malfoy rolled his eyes before settling them on the bushy haired girl.

"Look Granger-er-Hermione," Malfoy said in a surprisingly gentle voice that made pug-face scowl at her. "Maybe it wasn't your fault. I am, after all, quite clumsy."

Hermione's eyes widened as Malfoy inched closer with every word. Her breath hitched in her throat at his intense stare that bore into her soul. He was so close to Hermione that she thought he could hear her heart beating. She was about to reply and make a break for it, but a hand came up and pushed all of her newly stacked books to the ground, making an even bigger mess than before.

"Like I said, I'm quite the klutz." He smirked at her before pushing past her with his swag that she despised. She watched her nemesis and his smug-looking pug-faced girlfriend walk off into the distance. Oh how Hermione Granger hates Draco Malfoy.

Hermione made it to the library with a foul mood and a bitter taste in her mouth, all the wonderful food from dinner forgotten, thanks to him. She returned her books and got new ones before sitting down to study intensely. She'd been on the same page for ten minutes now. Unacceptable. But Hermione couldn't focus right now, all she could think of was how Malfoy had spoken to her and oddly enough, how she got this feeling inside of her when she remembered how his breath felt on her skin, and how she wanted to shiver so badly, but wouldn't give in. _Oh, Godric!_ She hissed at herself, _this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about! Get. A. Grip. _Hermione shook off her feelings and started to get some well needed study time in. Well, at least in her opinion it was needed. When Madame Pince told her the library was closed she bid her well, but found an abandoned classroom to continue her studies.

Hermione just couldn't study around her dorm mates. But there was nothing wrong with Miss Brown and Patil; Lavender and Pavarti are good girls, but that was the problem, they were too girly for Hermione, always giggling about utter nonsense. It was enough to make anyone go insane. Hermione chuckled to herself at a sudden thought. _I'm turning girly; I'm getting butterflies for a guy who I hate and who hates me, based purely on the fact that I feel attracted to him. Not to mention that I only brought one book from the library. _Hermione suddenly stopped walking for two reasons, one she stunned herself with her realization and two, she heard footsteps thundering down the corridor. In a flash Hermione flattened herself against a shadowy wall and watched the outline of a girl run down the hall, a nervous giggle escaping the girl's lips every so often. The second she was gone Hermione burst into laughter, partly from holding in her giggles, and partly for comparing herself to someone as silly as that mystery girl.

Her hand shot up in an attempt to stifle her laughter, which somewhat worked. Once she finally got ahold of herself the girl continued to walk, but with a humongous grin on her face and a few chuckles slipping out, despite her determination to stay serious. Everyone needs a good laugh every once in awhile; it helps clear the head. Looking around she noticed its late, very late. _I hope I don't get caught. _She let out another short laugh at that, her, Hermione Granger, get in trouble? _I don't think so._ She was still smiling when an arm snaked around her waist and a hand quickly covered the scream that never left her mouth. A head nuzzled its way through her hair before a pair of lips found her ear and whispered in a masculine voice,"What's so funny, love?" His voice was dripping sarcasm. She audibly gulped. Hermione wasn't smiling anymore when she was flipped around and pressed up against the wall of a normally not used windowless corridor. His hand was replaced with a wand tip that dug into the bottom of her chin. Hermione could tell he's her age, muscular and tall; he's got at least a foot on her. He then stole her outer robes and shook it till a wand fell out of its pocket. In one swift move Hermione now had two wand tips under her chin. The only sound was his heavy breathing on her face. Someone had pissed this guy off. _Wait, could he be after the giggling girl? And I was laughing a lot... He thinks I'm her. _She thought in horror.

"Pansy if you let out one peep I'll hex you into oblivion. I'm not in the mood for your high pitched shriek of a voice. You've made me mad enough already," he hissed into her ear. It took all of her willpower not to scream at this git. _Wait, Pansy, as in Pansy Parkinson! That's Malfoy's girlfriend. If this is Malfoy, which I'm willing to bet he is, I'm going to kill him later. _She looked up at him, desperate to make him see her brown orbs from the black. Only then did she realize how close they were.

"Just in case you can't keep quiet," Malfoy mumbled, the words barely reaching her ears. "Silencio." Then, the wands were gone as he threw his outer robes and their wands off into a pile on top of her earlier discarded ones. Before Hermione could tell him she wasn't Pansy, spell or not she was going to try, his lips came down on hers, hard. Hermione let out a whimper on impulse. He didn't hear it, but he felt it, along with her inability to cooperate. One of his hands slithered its way into the back of her shirt. His other hand cupped her face, and for a few seconds she just stood there, frozen in place. Then she started to resist. She wouldn't open her mouth for him, and was pushing against his chest in a vain attempt to get him away from her body, but with every push he grew closer. Eventually she realized this when the tips of his shoes were touching the wall on either side of her. She pounded on his chest, causing a growl to erupt from deep inside him.

"What's wrong Pansy? Isn't this what you wanted? Or do you only want me when I'm poisoned with your pathetic excuse of a love potion? Not so fun now that I have my mind back and all your little romantic gestures have to go to waste. I'm not going to be gentle with _you_," he barked at her, venom lacing every letter. She start to yell at him to listen, but he couldn't hear anything. All he got from her was the sight of her lips moving wildly. He took the opportunity to kiss her. True to his words, he isn't gentle. Teeth clash and their lips feel swollen. She don't resist though, it sounded like he was ready to hex her if she tried to fight him again. His kisses were so different from Ron's. _Oh Godric, Ron!_ They aren't dating anymore, it was just too awkward, seeing that he's like her brother, but if Ron, or Harry, ever find out what Hermione is doing right now, they'd kill Malfoy. Then her. After what seemed like an eternity of snogging, Malfoy he stopped.

She sighed, mentally and physically. _It's finally over! _She thought, only to have kisses trailing down her neck. He had one arm around her waist and the other lazily holding her hand, that is until it shot under her shirt and groped me. She gasped and Malfoy must've noticed, because she felt him smirk on her neck. _That little git... _She gritted her teeth and grabbed his elbow in an attempt to pull his hand out of her shirt. Another growl escaped him.

"When did you start to be such a good kisser?" he mumbled against her skin, more to himself than Hermione. He started to trail kisses down her neck, but suddenly stopped. Now he was sucking at the tender spot at the top of her collar bone. A moan involuntarily escaped her mouth, shocking them both. The spell has worn off... _How long were we snogging? _She thought randomly. They stayed paralyzed in this awkward position while Malfoy put two and two together. He slowly detached himself from her, but stayed close. He rested his arms on the wall above Hermione's head and stared at her through the darkness. He put his forehead against hers and smirked. He didn't even bother to give Hermione her things back, he just _smirked_ at her._ Maybe I should tell Ron and Harry, just so Malfoy can get his just deserts._

"You're not Pansy..." he trailed off, his words hitting Hermione through the silence. She couldn't take it anymore. She shivered at his touch, at his breath, at his very presence. If it was possible his smirk grew even wider. She scoffed at him, which only made him feel smug. There wasn't any awkward tension in the air, as if they were lifetime lovers and did this regularly. It made Hermione shudder at the thought. He mistook her shiver's purpose to be himself, so he slowly leaned in. She gasped, trying to squirm away from him, but his hands held her down gently as his lips caressed hers.

They kissed passionately for a long time until Malfoy finally gave Hermione her wand, his in his hand. He tenderly pushed a stray curl behind her ear before pulling her close to him. She automatically leant into his touch and closed her eyes in confusion. Who would've thought, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, snogging each other in the hallway?

"_Lumos_," he whispered, ruining her train of thought and shredding her peace into a million tiny pieces with one word.

She was too afraid to open her eyes, to see the disgusted look that would surely be written all over his usually carefully masked features. She didn't want to see the disappointment. Hermione could feel his eyes rake over her, and his body was stiff everywhere she was touching him. She waited for the crude comments and harsh words to fill the air, but they never came, instead something left. She felt the warm glow from his wand disappear, and they both relaxed once it was gone. Hermione had her reason, but why did he? She soon got my answer when his head started to move closer to hers, until their lips were almost touching, making their hot, nervous breath combine with each other then fade away, only to have the process repeat itself over and over. She couldn't tell who cracked first; they both craved the other. This was forbidden, this was dangerous, and it felt so horribly good. For once Hermione was going to take a risk. This would show Ron how _boring _she reallywas. She grabbed him by the tie and hooked her other arm around his neck to get him closer. Malfoy's eyes widened in surprize, but he didn't hesitate to push her farther into the wall. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and chuckled when she gasped. Using his thigh, he pried her legs open and rubbed against her. She let out a weird gasp-moan that made Malfoy stifle a moan himself. No one had ever done something this intimate to Hermione Granger before, especially not Draco Malfoy. She would never admit it, but she was enjoying herself. She pulled him down for another kiss, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he lifted her up so they were looking into each others eyes. Her legs went around his waist. He chuckled.

"Mmmh, _Granger_. Who knew you could be so naughty?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered and fought the urge to roll her eyes back into her head when he ground his erection against her.

"Shut up Malfoy," she moaned. Hermione had a few seconds to marvel at the genuinely surprised expression on his face before she was thrown over his shoulder. Then he was running with her down the corridor, and she was thrown onto a bed inside the Room of Requirement. He hastily ripped off his shoes and threw their wands onto the pile of their robes he dragged along. He jumped on top of her and started snogging her senseless, all the while working on her buttons and grinding against her. Every last shred of Hermione's logic and reason flew out the window. She didn't even blush when he tossed her bra to the side and stared at her for a long moment. She even took the opportunity to rip off his shirt and undo his trousers, flinging the belt away carelessly. He snapped back into reality, and shrugged the rest of the way out of his trousers. He smiled down at her.

"_Granger,_" he moaned, then muttered an incantation after fetching his wand. Her stomach glowed bright pink for a second, then it vanished. She nodded, _contraption charm. _He ripped the rest of their clothes, and kissed his way from her lips to her breasts. She moaned and clutched his shoulders when his lips went around her nippple. He chewed and sucked his way down her body, taking great time in teasing her by kissing his way slowly down her inner thigh. But then his tongue was slowly licking up her entrance. She squeaked. Then he took her by surprize and shot his tongue inside her. She was so tight around him. He moaned.

"Malfoy!" she gasped. He grew rock hard.

"Fuck, Granger," he whispered before vigorously tongue-fucking her. Her hands shot into his hair and pulled, trying to get him closer. She was breathing heavy when he finished, and didn't expect for his middle and index finger to play around the edges of her entrance. Then they entered her. She moaned and arched her back, shifting while his fingers moved inside her. When he crawled back up to meet her eyes, he sucked his fingers, but before he could kiss her, she flipped him over and slid down his body. She wrapped her hands around his length. He moaned. She rubbed and stroked him, feeling him grow even harder. Malfoy's eyes shut tight, and he clenched the sheets underneath him. No one ever got Malfoy feeling this way. And he liked it. A lot. Hermione licked her way up his length very slowly. A weird, low growling sound came from deep in his throat. Her lips were perched at the tip, teasing him. He growled again, and his hips bucked forward. Hermione opened her mouth and slowly descended over him. He stayed silent, with his mouth hanging open. She went faster and faster with every thrust. She didn't even know if she was doing it right. Malfoy never wanted her to stop. Her tongue wrapped around him. His hands went to her curls as she sucked him. He let out a roar as he came. Panting, he shifted to be on top and eye level. He was at her entrance. Malfoy looked Hermione in the eyes and smirked. Then he was inside her. She screamed out in pain, but Malfoy was moaning in pleasure. He made himself go slow though, because this was obviously her first time. She was clutching his shoulders painfully, but he didn't care. _She was just so tight!_ His head came down to rest in the crook of her neck as he moaned. After Hermione's pain left her, she grew impatient.

"Faster," she gasped out. Malfoy didn't need to be told twice. He sped up, going halfway in, then all the way, then halfway out, but soon he was coming all the way out and pounding back inside. Hermione arched her back and moaned loudly. Malfoy came again, but waited until Hermione came, too, to lay back down. They lay panting, side by side. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. He kissed her sloppily all over her face. One of Hermione's hands rested on his chest, the other clutched the sheets around her. She couldn't believe what was happening. She just lost her virginity. To Draco Malfoy. And she didn't regret it. His fingers trailed patterns into her side.

"Damn," Malfoy breathed.

"You can say that again," Hermione whispered. They were both looking at the ceiling as they spoke. There was a comfortable silence, in which the hand that was dancing on Hermione's side moved to play with her curls.

"Same place, same time next week?" he asked. She thought for a moment. A short moment.

"Oh Merlin yes."

**A/N: Woah, I'm surprised that I wrote that. Tell me what you think, I love reviews!**


End file.
